More Shocked Than She Is
by NoxieMalfoy
Summary: The usual fight between Draco and Granger. Or is it...?


_**A/N:**_HELLO guys, and guyettes. This is a one shot I wrote the other day, it came wildly into my head and I had to write it down. Something similar will probably be used in my other story, but oh well, I couldn't keep this to myself.

I assume we all know which people I'm talking about in here ;D

Aaaaaanyway, please review because that'd be helpful and I'd love you till I die.  
OH! If you would like me to continue this then please let me know in the reviews...I mean, if you're desperate :D

* * *

Irritated voices could be heard from the transfiguration corridor; the shouting and bickering bouncing off the grey stones. One of the voices was high and distressed; the other bored and smooth. The speakers seemed to be increasing in volume, louder and louder, until two figures came into sight; a tall, pale boy with an annoyed smirk painting his handsome features, and his sleek, platinum-coloured hair was slightly tousled, giving him a rather bad-boy appearance, and an almost-nonchalant manner about him. Strutting next to him was a warm opposite of the cold boy; a petite brunette with honey-brown eyes, which were currently filled with anger and outrage, wearing a red and gold tie, contrasting to that of the boy's; green and silver. She seemed to be out of breath from the effort of trying to keep up with the lean boy.

Her soft-pink lips opened as she began to speak, putting on show pretty pearly-whites,

"Self-absorbed cockroach!"

There was no change in the boys placid expression, but his pace quickened, and, with hatred lacing his low tone, he sneered,

"Whatever, buck-teeth."

The girl let out a growl of frustration at this remark and her curly hair whirled around her head with the motion.

"Ferret!" She shouted, jumping in front of the boy and crossing her arms, which caused an abrupt stop to their 'voyage'. The boy's mouth twitched and he narrowed his grey eyes. Then he very slowly, very vehemently, hissed,

"Mudblood."

He did so while cocking his head to the side, and a lost cleft of ivory hair cut his stormy iris into two. The brunette started trembling, growing redder and redder, before turning the ripe shade of a tomato. Her hands by now were by her sides, her palms balled into fists, gritted teeth, and a mane of crazy hair framed her delicate face.

Slightly bending forwards to seem taller, she screamed in the boy's pallid face, "DEATH EATER!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" He snarled, grabbing the girls wrists in a deadly-grip, "TAKE IT BACK NOW!" He bent his face down clamorously so it was inches away from hers.

A whimper escaped the girl as her eyes darted from each of his, scanning the boys flustered face, his usually cool, frozen visage filled with anger and cruel hate. She didn't react, dumbfounded, and the boy glared at her with a sadistic glint and suddenly he moved; closer to her and she closed her eyes, expecting some kind of searing pain to begin as he hit her.

_I had done it, I stepped over the line_.

But then soft lips pressed forcefully onto her mouth and her eyes flew open in panic; one of his slender hands was cupping her face, while the other was snaked around her waist bringing her closer to him, holding her in place. He was kissing her so desperately, his mouth moving over hers with vigor. His tongue forced her lips open and he explored every inch of her mouth, as if trying to make her never forget. She froze, bewildered, but then started to respond passionately. They were close to killing each other merely 3 seconds ago, and now they we-_he_ was kissing her. What surprised her was the lack of repulsion she felt with him, or the attraction and pleasure that instead took its place; she'd felt sure that it'd feel wrong-and dirty, and she'd try to kill him, but she stood there, running her hands through his hair, bringing him closer and enjoying it as much as she could.

When his mouth finally left hers he pulled back quickly, and looked more in shock than she was, his eyes dancing with uncertainty and then horror. He took some steps back, shaking his head as he started getting more and more angry with himself, finally turning away and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, trying to forget.

The girl did what came first to her mind, the only rational thing that made sense for her to do; RUN!

* * *

You likey? Please tell me if you can :)

_**Nox**_


End file.
